Three Letters
by El-Cid-The-Champion
Summary: What did those letters in the game say? Here's my interpretation of what was written in the letters between Kafei, Anju, and Madame Aroma
1. Kafe's Letter to Anju

**Three Letters**

_**Hey all you fan-fic readers and writers here's another story from the Great El Cid. I don't know if I've mentioned it before but The Legend of Zelda Major's Mask is not only my favorite Zelda game but also my favorite game of all time. I've seen a few Kafe and Anju stories on here and most of them are good but I wanted to write my own and have my own take on what exactly the letters in the game said. So here's a short story on what I think the letters said. If you like this be sure to check out my other stories**_

**First Letter: Kafei to Anju**

**The letter that Kafei sends to Anju on the first day**

My Beloved Anju,

I know that words cannot express to you the regret I feel at having to conceal myself this past month. All this time apart from you with no word I know that I can't make up for it even if I try. I know this has been trying on you and if there were some other way around this then I would not have out you through such emotional trauma.

First let me say that I am alright, for the most part, I know that there have been rumors flying around that either I died or (even worse) decided to cancel the wedding and abandon you for another. Something has happened to me that has changed me from an adult to a child. It is partly for that reason that I have concealed myself. This may be hard to accept but trust me when I tell you that it is the truth. Also though no one seems to know where I am, in actuality I am still in town. An old friend has provided me a place to stay in Clock-town so even though you haven't seen me I am in fact closer than you think.

There is another truth I must tell you. That I lost my wedding mask, the sun mask, it was more for this reason that I hid from you. Our wedding was supposed to be on the day of the carnival and I still plan to marry you. However I cannot face you again until I have recovered the mask otherwise you know that I would be publicly disgraced. Recovering the mask has proven to be more difficult than I thought so I ask for your patience. Even if I have to climb up the Ikana Cliffs I will recover that mask and I will return to you in time for our wedding.

I understand that this is a lot to take in and believe but I promise that it is the truth. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about the moon potentially falling into Clock-town. Some people have begun believing in these rumors and are fleeing the city. I ask that you not flee, if you do I don't think I'll be able to find you. As I said no matter what I will return before the Carnival and will fulfill the promise I made to you.

If the moon truly is going to fall then let's be honest I doubt fleeing the town will guarantee safety. It may truly be that this entire world itself will perish. But if that were to happen there is only one person I would rather spend the last moments of my life with and that is you. I know you can't meet me but if you want to say anything to me then write a reply letter and mail it. Address it to me and the postman will make sure I get it

There is so much more I wish I could tell you but I write this letter in the hopes that you will await my return and that we still can be together on our wedding day

Your Fiancé,

Kafei


	2. Anju's Letter to Kafe

**Second Letter: Anju to Kafei**

**The reply Anju's wrote to Kafei's letter on the second day**

My Dear Kafei,

I received your letter yesterday and to say I was surprised was an understatement to say the least. No one has seen or heard from you in so long that some began to think you were dead. Your mother is still worried about you and I heard that she hired a private detective to try and find you. She even began making masks of your face and tried handing them out to people to try and find you. I thank you for writing me but I think you should send her a letter too so she won't worry anymore. Your father is so busy with the town's problems that he's just thinks that you're just getting cold feet about the wedding. He firmly believes that you'll turn up right before the wedding and say it was all one big joke.

The very first thing I asked the Postman upon receipt of this letter is where you were. Though I begged him to tell me he refused. If only he had told me I might not even have had to write this letter but would have gone to you immediately. I agree that accepting what you told me is difficult. But we've all heard stories about magic, fairies, giants, and imps that at the same time it's not to hard to believe you. You should already know that I don't care what happens I just want you by my side. It is comforting to know that you are still in town though I would give anything to see you again, even if you lost your mask. I beg that you'll please simply come home to me.

As per the rumors you have heard, it is all the town talks about nowadays. So many residents have fled of their own volition and your father is still trying to decide whether to force Clock-town's resident's to evacuate or to allow the Carnival of Time to continue. My mother has recommended that she, grandma, and I flee to Romani Ranch. Whether it will actually protect us I do not know. But I do know that I would rather spend my final moments with a loved one whether it's my mother or you.

I suppose that is really the point of this letter. I think if the moon falls we will be doomed no matter what. The only question is who do I want to be with when that happens? You have been gone for over a month haven't contacted me at all in that time and have (to a degree) left me standing at the alter, despite what your letter says. My mother, on the other hand, has stood by me and comforted me in that time and has suggested (on more that one occasion) that I simply forget about you and move on with my life. So now I am presented with the choice to flee with her or wait for you?

Your letter is NOT enough Kafei. I am going to need more than a letter to consider waiting here for you. You need to find some way to show me why I should remain here and risk being alone on my wedding day. You've done so much to hurt me that right now I will need proof of some kind that you will return as you promised. You've hurt me so much already by disappearing and having me think that you were dead or had ran off with another woman. If there is some way you can think of to prove to me why I should wait for you and not flee with my mother then I ask that you do it by tonight. Tonight I will make my decision so please make yours.

It's funny but just today a boy in green clothes came to the Inn asking about you. I don't know why but for some reason I feel I can trust him. I can't explain it but he gave me the courage to write this reply back to you. I don't think I could have done it otherwise. I've asked him to mail this reply to you with the hope that if he follows the postman he can see where you are hiding. I'm hoping that if you are reading this letter then you have also met the child I am talking about. I pray that you will trust him as I have trusted him, and that he can serve as a sort of courier between us.

In closing, I have not said all I wanted to say either but considering the circumstances it is certainly not unreasonable for me to expect something more than a letter to convince me to wait for a man who has basically abandoned me. Whether you retrieve your mask or not I want you back. Please do not ask me to wait for you and then abandon me again. If you do not return by the day of the Carnival and somehow the moon does not fall then I will not speak to you again.

I sincerely hope that out of all this tragedy something good can still come of this. To see you again would be more than enough for me. Even if the next thing I saw after that was the moon killing us both.

Love,

Anju


	3. Kafe's Letter to Madame Aroma

**Third Letter: Kafei to Mother**

**The letter Kafei wrote to his Mother**

Dear Mother,

I hope this letter is enough to put your mind at ease. I know that you must be thinking a lot of things now but let me first assure you that I am okay. I have been living this past month hidden from the public eye though still in Clock-town. I cannot explain all the circumstances that lead to my having to disappear but rest assured that it was necessary for me to do. Just know that something bad happened to me and in addition to that my wedding mask, the sun mask, was also stolen from me by Sakon. You really should tell dad to put more guards in the northern area of the city as I have constantly heard it is unsafe and it was where I was mugged.

I want to apologize for whatever worry or stress I have caused you this past month. I did not mean to cause you grief and I hope that if there still is a Carnival it will be the best Carnival ever. I hope my absence hasn't interfered with your planning of the events. I also want to apologize to you if I'd ever been a bad son. I know as a child I joined the bombers and got into trouble causing embarrassment for you and dad. Also I didn't want to follow a career in politics I know you were disappointed about that too and for any other time that I've ever made you sad.

I am about to attempt something tonight is very dangerous but necessary. I will be in great danger tonight as I attempt to retrieve the mask that was stolen from me. Normally I don't think I would ever have the courage to do it, but my desire to marry Anju is so strong that I must. Please offer a prayer to the gods not only for me but in the off chance that the world will be spared. If I never see you again I want both you and Dad to know that I love you

I still intend to go through with the wedding which is why I must recover the mask now or never. I plan to marry Anju tonight, I have heard the rumors flying around and decided that come what may I will spend my last moments with the woman I love. So in essence this is a letter of goodbye as if the moon truly does fall then I don't think I will see you again.

Please say bye to dad for me. I would write him a letter as well but I don't think it would reach him in time. I've heard he's been real busy lately with whether or not to evacuate the town but I'm sure he'll make the right decision. I wonder do you still have the Couple's Mask from your and Dad's wedding? I remember you told me how whenever you and Dad fought you'd just put on the Couple's Mask and it was if the argument would just go away. If by some miracle the Moon doesn't fall then I still want you and Dad at my wedding.

As I said I still plan to marry Anju and it may be that it is the last thing I do with my life. Whatever happens I want to be with her when the Moon falls. It's funny I was so worried about whether her mother would like me or not and now I don't think it matters at all. Thank you for entertaining Anju's Mother on those various occasions and introducing her to high society. I know she enjoyed it even if it didn't change her opinion about me.

Your son,

Kafei.


End file.
